Golden Silence
by Sminny-Wew
Summary: BRIEFLY MENTIONS FUSIONFALL. Bunny's travelled to all sorts of places since Fuse was defeated. But Who-ville is definitely the most precious of them all. JojoxBunny


**A/N: Cookies mess with my brain, man. Enjoy.**

**All characters © Their rightful owners**

* * *

Golden Silence

By Sminny-Wew

Bunny Utonium's face held a perplexed emotion as she took in her surroundings. All around her were long-armed, humanoid people who wore layers of fur that seemed to mimic clothing. Some of the people had strange contraptions that she'd never seen before. The buildings were brightly colored and built out of proportion, the grass was perfectly trim, flowers showed off their beautiful petals, and the once cloudy sky was nothing but blue. The whole town was simply wondrous.

_So this is Who-ville,_ Bunny thought to herself. _It's a lot nicer than the brochure._

With her eyes looking straight and a small but cheerful demeanor, the purple-clad girl floated through town, trying to find the nearest hotel. After the Fusion spawns were finally kicked out of Megaville, Bunny had asked for permission to go travelling. Although withdrawn and quiet, speaking only when she had to, she had a desire to see the world. Knowing she could take care of herself (she _was_ a Powerpuff Girl, after all) and that she would eventually return home, her father and sisters bid her adieu.

Bunny didn't have to worry about money for plane or train tickets, or the deadlines of said transportation; she could fly, and at her own pace. She also didn't have to worry about carrying her large suitcase, which was quite light in her super-strong arms. All she needed money for was food, laundry, and souvenirs. Once Bunny had begun her travels, oh, the places she went! She had seen Japan, London, Australia, Dimmsdale, Amity Park…such wonderful places. And Who-ville, her current setting, was next on the list.

Finally, Bunny reached a twisted, looping building with a sign that read, "Who-tel Inn." She entered, and stepped up to the bright orange desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"I have a reservation for Utonium."

The woman swiveled in her chair to a computer, mumbling "Utonium" as she typed. "Ah yeah, Utonium B., reservation for Penthouse Two. Good choice. Now uh, where's your mom?"

"I don't have a mom."

"Your dad, then."

"He didn't come with me."

"You're all by yourself?"

Bunny nodded.

The woman sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. What kind of father would let his 10/11/12-year-old daughter run around on her own? "Just write your name. If we catch you doing anything against Who-tel Inn rules, your dad will be notified. There can't be that many Utoniums in the phonebook."

Bunny nodded again.

* * *

A few hours after settling in, Bunny set her dirty plate in the sink and looked out the window. The sun was starting to descend into the horizon, and the brochure stated that Who-ville was among the top five best places to watch it happen. So Bunny grabbed her purple jacket, turned off the lights, locked the door, placed the key in her pocket, and flew off for a good spot to watch the sunset. Like her sisters, she left behind a brief, colored streak of light.

She eventually found the old observatory, which she knew just had to be the best, quietest, and most peaceful place to enjoy the show. She used her enhanced vision to get a good look at the area. There was a stairway which started out smooth and became rocky and chipped-at at the top. Beside that was a pail big enough to fit her, with an umbrella inside. The pail was actually part of a mobile used for accessing the observatory. On the other side was a slingshot with twin switches used for aiming. With the right calculations, the slingshot could project someone up to the observatory. The large door was covered with wooden boards, but a smaller door had been made.

_These Whos sure are creative,_ thought Bunny as she flew up to the observatory. _I guess when you can't fly, you have to find other ways to get around._ She sat on the edge of the observatory grounds, her legs dangling freely, and looked back at the smaller door. It appeared to have been made not too long ago. Was someone else already here to watch the sunset? If so, she could ask them to join her. It would be nice to make a friend in such a resourceful, unusual place.

Bunny had been quiet ever since she was recreated. Back when she was unstable, all she wanted to do was impress her "big" sisters. But she couldn't tell the difference between the robbers and the police, which resulted in her sisters yelling at her, even saying that she wasn't fit to be like them. Bunny was torn to pieces, but when her sisters called for her, she didn't hesitate to rescue them. They were still her family, regardless of whether or not she was an official Powerpuff. After kicking bad guy butt, she "exploded" as Bubbles coined it.

Bunny had forgiven her sisters for what they said when she came back, but she still felt uncomfortable in her own home, felt that she couldn't live up to her sisters' reputations. All she wanted was to talk to someone who understood what it was like to be expected to be like someone else. But she couldn't talk to her sisters. Blossom would get the Professor involved; Bubbles would ignore the subject and try to "cheer her up" by playing dolls or drawing; Buttercup would say it didn't matter. Only it _did_ matter, because the feeling wouldn't go away. The Professor wouldn't be able to relate at all. And since Bunny never talked, she never made any friends. Sure, there was Robin, but like the Professor, Robin couldn't relate at all.

"I guess it's just you and me, Mr. Sky," Bunny sighed out loud.

"Not quite."

Bunny turned to see a young Who making his way up the stairs. His skin was a paler tint of Bunny's, and his eyes and nose were a matching chocolate brown. His hair and fur was black as coal, his fur having a lighter black underneath in a striped pattern. His voice was that of a teenager's, but he seemed to be around the same height as Bunny.

"Who are you?" he asked. "And how did you find this place?"

Bunny noticed that the Who boy's voice held a pinch of laconism, just like hers. She decided to take a chance and speak up.

"I flew here."

The Who boy raised an eyebrow.

Noticing this, Bunny lightly jumped into the air and flew in small loop-de-loops, her purple streak lighting up the slowly darkening area like a glowstick. She landed back on the ground on her feet.

"That's amazing…" said the Who boy.

"Bunny."

"What?"

"My name. It's Bunny; Bunny Utonium."

Holding out her hand was the hardest thing Bunny had ever done. It took every fiber of her being to keep the arm from shaking with nervousness. The Who boy looked down at her hand for a second, as if deciding what to do. Then, he held out his hand and shook hers. "Jojo McDodd."

"Nice to meet you, Jojo. Did you come here to watch the sunset?"

"Sort of. I come here a lot, but for a different reason. …Do you wanna see?"

Bunny nodded. It had never felt so good to talk to someone before.

Jojo opened the smaller door, took Bunny's hand again, and led her inside. He flipped a switch, and the building suddenly lit up. But not just with lights; there were drums with giant rubber band balls bouncing on them, bagpipes, giant brass bells, kites, a slide for shiny silver orbs to glide down, clanging pots and pans, noisy cymbals, and all sorts of unique Who inventions that made the most vibrant of sounds.

Bunny could've sworn her jaw collided with the floor.

"Did you make all of this?" she asked.

Jojo nodded.

"I bet your family is proud of you…" Bunny trailed off, remembering her sisters.

"I haven't told them."

Bunny looked up at Jojo. "Why not?"

Now it was Jojo's turn to look somber. He stepped outside, as did Bunny. "My dad's the mayor, and he wants me to be the mayor too one day."

"And you don't want that."

"I just want him to understand that I have my own dreams. But he never has time to listen, and even if I did say anything, he'd probably be disappointed."

Bunny looked at the ground for a moment, then back at Jojo. "I know how you feel. My sisters are world-famous superheroes. I want to be like them, but I feel like I'm living in their shadows."

"Sisters? Are you talking about the Powerpuff Girls?"

Bunny nodded. "Everyone expects me to be like them. I want to, but it's like I'm being pressured."

The two sat on the edge of the observatory in silence, legs dangling, until a beautiful sight caught their eyes.

The sun was nearly set, and had turned as red as the roses Bunny had seen earlier. Blue, pink, orange, and a little bit of purple were dancing together in the painted sky, fighting over what color to turn the clouds. Distant shimmers of light, presumably stars, began to twinkle for attention. The colors, clouds, stars, and sun were putting on a beautiful masterpiece that neither pictures nor words could describe. As they watched the spectacular marvel occur, Bunny's fingers subconsciously wrapped themselves around Jojo's. Neither of the children minded, really, enjoying the silent magic before them.

Soon, blue became the dominant color, making the clouds black and replacing the red sun with the white moon. Twilight had begun.

Jojo scooted closer to Bunny. "How long are you staying in town?" he asked.

Bunny shrugged. "I usually stay in one place for no less than a day."

Jojo's and Bunny's hips were now touching. "You think you could make an exception for about a week?"

Bunny smiled, leaning her head on Jojo's shoulder. "I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

Jojo lightly pecked Bunny's head and wrapped his furry arm around her like a blanket. The two sat there for the rest of the night in golden silence.


End file.
